Divided
by Namikaze Artemis
Summary: There were once two Canadas. They were two personalities in one body. But they existed nevertheless. But they were to be destroyed, because of their rebellions. They were to become neither one nor the other.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Little history lesson: **

**Upper Canada and Lower Canada were two parts of British Canada from 1791- 1841. Upper Canada had a whole lot of English-speakers, and Lower Canada had a whole lot of French-speakers. **

**In November of 1837, Lower Canada had a rebellion against the English. A short time later, in December, Upper Canada revolted as well (though it was smaller), their resolve boosted by the Lower Canada Rebellion. Both rebellions lasted around a year. **

**As a result of the rebellion, Lower Canada and Upper Canada were merged into one, to assimilate the French-speakers into the British culture.**

_Divided_

February 9th, 1841. Unknown Location, Canada.

England looked up at the small house in front of him. It was a nice enough place, with many flowers growing haphazardly around the front yard. The house itself was wooden and painted a pleasing shade of red.

However, England had not come here to admire the building. He couldn't put this off any longer.

Steeling his expression, he briskly walked up the short stone path to the door. Knocking twice, he waited impatiently for the door to open.

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing a smartly-dressed youth. Adjusting the collar on his shirt self-consciously, he stared down at the floor.

"Hello, Mr. England," Canada whispered. "Come on in."

At the sound of his voice, England relaxed ever so slightly. It was slight enough that Canada didn't notice a thing.

Canada walked towards the lone table in the room and pulled out a chair for England. After England sat himself down, Canada sat across from him.

"Let me get straight to the point, Upper," England said calmly. "Upper and Lower Canada are to be combined into one- the United Province of Canada."

Canada's blue eyes widened, his head jerking up. But even as his mouth started to open, his eyes shifted from blue to violet.

"Non! Ce n'est pas juste!"

_No! It isn't fair!_

England scowled towards Canada.

"You were the main cause, Lower," England said calmly,_ coldly_. "Your rebellion. If you hadn't started it, then Upper wouldn't have rebelled either."

Staying mute, Canada simply glared towards England.

"And stop speaking in that frog's language. I cannot understand a word you say," England snapped, his temper flaring.

"Je préférais mourir que de parler _ta _langue."

_I would rather die than speak your language!_

England slapped Canada sharply, leaving a light red mark on his cheek. Violet eyes still stared defiantly at England.

"You're lucky that I don't want to waste time on a useless cause," England said, his voice now completely icy. "Or you wouldn't have gotten by with just a slap. Let Upper talk, now."

Canada glared at England, his eyes gradually shifting back to blue. If you looked closely, even his hair seemed the slightest bit more yellow.

Shrinking into himself, he looked up towards England in fear.

"Mr. England... you would destroy both of us?" Canada whispered.

"Yes. Besides, it's not as if you would be completely destroyed. You would just be merged with your other personality." England answered, not a hint of hesitation in his voice. "Besides... you aren't normal."

Canada's hands clenched his pants tightly.

"W-what proof do you have of th-" Canada stammered out.

"When Lower and Upper Canada were formed, I fully expected a new nation to form, and that you would become one of the two Canadas," England explained. "However, you instead gained an alternate personality and temporary changes in appearance. I do not understand how this happened, but nevertheless, it is not normal."

"B-but still-" Canada objected.

"Upper. Enough," England gave Canada a glare, silencing him.

A few moments of silence passed before Canada spoke up again.

"So, we are to be merged," Canada whispered, staring at the familiar table. His face revealed his resignation to his fate. "Thank you for informing us. When will this happe-"

Canada's face suddenly twisted into a scowl, violet eyes narrowing in hatred.

"Meurs."

_Die._

England sneered, standing up from the table.

"I have no idea what you said, and I don't particularly care," England said. "The formation of the United Province of Canada will be officialized tomorrow. I will leave now. Hopefully, you will be easier to deal with in two day's time."

England turned around and headed towards the door.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça!"

_You can't do this!_

Canada jumped out of his seat, the chair clattering on the floor. Racing towards England, he clenched onto England's shirt sleeve.

"S'il te- s'il _vous _plaît," Canada begged. His eyes were wide and desperate, although the anger was still visible in his tightly clenched fists.

_Ple- please._

Grimancing for a moment, the next words stumbled out of his mouth, in slightly accented English.

"Don't do this."

England shot Canada a cold, emotionless glare.

"It is out of my hands. Even if I wished to stop this, I have no say in it. I merely came to inform you," England said. He placed his hand on the doorknob. "As they say, don't shoot the messenger."

As the door shut behind England, Canada dropped to the ground.

He didn't cry. Lower Canada refused to cry.

But Upper Canada had no such qualms. And so, tears hit the ground, one after another.

* * *

**Little drabble. Drop a review if you feel like it.**


End file.
